This invention relates to tension measuring instruments.
Tension meters of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,561 and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,999 have long been used to measure tensions both in strands and in limited portions of sheet and web materials. They have proved to be deficient, however, in their ability to measure the tension of sheet materials, either continuous films or woven webs, such as knitted or woven fabrics, particularly when an enlarged selvedge edge is present, making it necessary to measure the sheet tension at some distance inwardly from the selvedge edge of the sheet.
They have also proved to be deficient in their ability to measure the tension of sheets or strands, such as of wire cable, in relatively inaccessable locations, into which the body of the instrument cannot be introduced.